


Dirty

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: A G-rated story called Dirty, wait, what? Baby steps, people, I haven't graduated to angst or smut 😉





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A G-rated story called Dirty, wait, what? Baby steps, people, I haven't graduated to angst or smut 😉

“Where's Hughes?” stomping through the station, Lieutenant Maya Bishop's growled question was met by shrugged shoulders and blank stares.

She found Hughes inspecting hoses. *thwack* She smacked her shoulder. “Ow, what's that for?” Hughes asked, rubbing her arm.

“That's for all that dirty talk that day in the engine with Ripley,” she replied, glaring.

“Oh yeah, heh, dirty,” Vic smirked, a faraway look in her eyes. “You're just now figuring that one out?” *thwack* “Oww, what was that one for?”

“That one was because I can't smack the chief!” Maya retorted.

Vic grinned, “Don't worry, I'll pass it along later…”


End file.
